


Vampiric Surprise

by TransformersG1fan271



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Fiction, General, Literature, M/M, Romance, Short Stories, Vampire!Jonathan, prose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 22:15:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14246865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TransformersG1fan271/pseuds/TransformersG1fan271
Summary: Two private detectives come to realize that Gotham City holds far more than meets the eye.





	Vampiric Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> So, I'm not really sure where this came from, but I love the idea of Jonathan becoming a vampire, and Edward not being surprised at all.   
> In this version, they're private detectives, but I might use this in the Arkhamverse as well, to see if it sticks or not. I dunno!
> 
> I don't own these dorks --> DC

Gotham was full of surprises and twisted secrets.

This city still had its surprises, a man muttered to himself late one night. His gait was unsteady, the scent of copper clear had anyone been close enough to smell it. The door in front of him was dark, pale hands knocking rather insistently upon the worn wood. Faint cursing could be heard from within, some thuds sounding out before several latches were undone from inside, and the door swung open.

“Do you have ANY idea what ti-Jon?” The anger stopped the moment bright green eyes settled upon the man on his doorstep. “Oh my god Jonathan!”

“Yes, that is my name.” Jonathan muttered, wavering slightly as the other quickly helped him inside. The other felt so warm to him, brown eyes closing as he left himself collapse against the other.

“What on earth happened to you?!” The shocked question went unanswered, Jonathan faintly aware he was being carried to the closest bed. Edward always did have such soft beds…

“I don’t remember much,” He muttered after a few minutes, having been undressed so that Edward could clean up the dried blood covering most of his torso. “I just remember being bitten, and then I woke up not long ago.”

“Bitten?” The other sounded incredulous, Jonathan’s skin just as pale and scarred as it had always been. “They must have had a powerful tranquilizer or something, you’ve been missing for a week!” Jonathan only made a noncommittal grunt, pausing when a sudden scent of blood reached his nose. Edward had cut his finger while stripping Jonathan of his bloodied clothes, looking concerned at the other. “Jonathan, you need to te-!”

He hadn’t been able to even blink before the gaunt man lying motionless before him sprang forward. Familiar brown eyes had turned black like the night, canines extending before they were sunken into his shoulder. Edward struggled as Jonathan pinned his arms to his sides, unable to let out the scream that he felt bubble up in his throat. There wasn’t any way this was happening, there wasn’t any way Jonathan was sucking his blood like some sort of damn vampire! Vampires didn’t even fucking exist! Jonathan needed to stop…stop hurting him…god he was so very tired…he felt so cold. Edward went limp, head lolling back as darkness enveloped him.

“-ward…Edwa…wake up…Edward, wake up.” Edward groaned, head pounding and neck throbbing as he became more aware of where he was. “Please wake up Edward.” A soft voice, one often heard after late nights of investigations, was trying to rouse him, bleary green eyes slowly blinking open. He was on the guest bed? His brows furrowed in confusion, letting out a hiss of pain when he moved his head. “Careful, move slowly.”

“You don’t need to tell me how to wake up, Jon…” Edward growled in irritation, eyes now snapping open when he realized who he was speaking with. He sat up quickly, regretting it almost immediately when his neck protested the simplest movement. A cool hand gently caressed the sore spot, brown eyes burrowing into his. The two stared in silence, Jonathan’s gaze calm and collected, while Edward’s was one of observation and apprehension. “What did you do to me?”

“I drank your blood.” Jonathan answered, sounding calm despite his eyes showing a flicker of disbelief. “I apologize, I didn’t mean to take as much as I did.” Edward gave him an alarmed look, as if waiting for more of an explanation. “I…I believe I am one of those vampires from myth and legend.”

“Oh, is that all?” Edward sounded close to manic laughter, eyes boring into Jonathan’s until he noticed a red mark he hadn’t last night. “What in the hell bit you?”

“The woman our client was after. I was following her trail the other day, and she attacked me, kept drinking my blood until I got my gun. I was only armed with your overly flashy firearm, and when I fired, she…I am not entirely sure. I suppose those silver bullets of yours were damn useful, but the last thing I remember was her coughing blood all over me…then nothing until I arrived here.” Edward stared at Jonathan as he explained, mind racing as he took all of this into account. “I merely concluded that she changed my physiology, hence being unable to account for the last several days. As well as attacking you, for which I do apologize.”

“So, what…I am like you now?” Edward touched his sore neck, able to feel his pulse just fine. “Jonathan, you cannot be serious.”

“I am. I don’t think you are any different, you’re still warm.” Edward couldn’t help the short chuckle that escaped his lips. Fair enough. Jonathan now felt cool, well cooler, to the touch. Leaning forward with a slight wince, he could hear his familiar heartbeat, but it had slowed considerably.

“This is crazy. Vampire? Really?” Edward should have been more skeptical, but this was Gotham after all. This land had been cursed since before colonists arrived, and if Edward was honest, this would be the place for the supernatural to survive unnoticed. “So, what? You can’t go outside in the day time now? Only drink blood? Can’t see your reflection, not that you care anyways?”

“No, I seem to be just fine outside.” Jonathan replied, amusement clear as he held his arm into the sunlight pouring through the blinds. “It’s just very bright, almost too bright. Also, I can see myself just fine in the mirror.” Edward let out a sigh he hadn’t realized he had been holding, the two glancing at each other.

“So, what now?” Jonathan shrugged, eyes moving to settle on Edward’s neck. “You’re just blood hungry on top of everything else?”

“Not necessarily. I seem to have amplified strength, and my senses have been heightened somewhat. I can see your blood rushing through your veins…” Jonathan trailed off as Edward shifted uncomfortably under his stare.

“No, don’t.” Edward said sternly, the other shaking his head a little bit. “I haven’t recovered.”

“Forgive me, I just cannot help myself. You tasted so…divine.” Jonathan licked his teeth, Edward rolling his eyes.

“I did tell you I am irresistible.” He teased, Jonathan chuckling as he pulled the other close with a purr. “Seriously though, next time don’t do that. I thought I was going to die.” Jonathan’s amusement died out rather quickly, pressing a loving kiss to Edward’s forehead.

“I am so very sorry my love.” Edward looked up, Jonathan’s brown eyes showing only guilt.

“Oh, Jonathan I know you didn’t mean it.” Edward moved so they sat facing each other. “Look, this is going to take some getting used to, but I know you would never hurt me.”

“I almost couldn’t stop myself Edward.” He said seriously, looking down when Edward cupped his cheek.

“This is all new to you, to us. But you know I’ve never let a puzzle get in my way for long. We’ll fix this, together, like always.” Jonathan couldn’t help but be reassured by that dazzling smile, closing his eyes as Edward moved closer to press a kiss to his thin lips. “Now, I do believe our client owes us an explanation.” Jonathan almost stopped Edward from pulling away, though Edward was back in his arms soon enough. The ginger haired man stood, realizing his mistake when the blood rushed from his head, and he pitched forward. Jonathan was in front of him before Edward could register, thin arms catching him neatly.

“Perhaps you should stay in bed.” He chided the other gently, carrying the exhausted male to his own bedroom. “You need your rest.” Edward only grunted, giving Jonathan an annoyed look as he was set down and tucked in.

“Could you at least make me some hot chocolate?” A smirk appeared on Jonathan’s face, leaning close to peck Edward’s cheek.

“But of course.” Edward grinned, the thin male before him standing and waltzing out of the room. While this new development was…strange, for some reason Edward didn’t feel any different. This was merely a new puzzle for the pair of private detectives to solve, and oh did Edward love himself a puzzle.  
  



End file.
